


We Can Be Heroes

by bachaboska



Category: We Can Be Heroes
Genre: Fake Trailer, Fanvids, Idiots in Love, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachaboska/pseuds/bachaboska
Summary: Superheroes husbands with some marriage problems
Relationships: Miracle Guy/Marcus Moreno
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	We Can Be Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine. I just made the trailer.
> 
> I'm bachaboska on Tumblr and Twitter, come say hi


End file.
